


What If

by brokencasbutt67



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst, Fire, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Holy Water, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Smut, The Arrangement (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 07:40:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19902175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokencasbutt67/pseuds/brokencasbutt67
Summary: A handful of moments based on my 'What Ifs' after watching the show. Let me know what you think





	1. Aziraphale Takes a Lift in the 1960's.

**Author's Note:**

> So Crowley throws himself from a second storey window to help Aziraphale and honestly I ship it too hard.

_ "You go too fast for me, Crowley"  _

Crowley felt an emotion comparable to heartbreak when the words left Aziraphale's mouth. The angel wouldn't even look at him, looking out of the window instead.    
“Aziraphale” Crowley said softly, looking to the angel.    
“I can go slower” He spoke softly. Aziraphale sighed and looked down.    
“Crowley…please, don’t make this harder than it needs to be” Aziraphale begged. Crowley looked down, his eye catching the hand resting on Aziraphale’s thigh. Reaching over, Crowley slowly laced his fingers with Aziraphale’s.   
“Can we go for a drive, somewhere alone, just us” Aziraphale asked. Crowley nodded, while starting the Bentley.    
“That we can” Crowley promised, while starting the car. 

Crowley resisted the urge to drive at 90 miles per hour, instead going at a slightly more normal 30 miles per hour. Aziraphale looked significantly more comfortable in the car, even going so far as to sit normally, instead of tensed up and holding onto the door. 

Eventually, Crowley found a secluded lookout point. He parked the car in the middle of the area, leaving no room for anyone else.    


“Crowley...You know that our relationship is different and frowned upon” Aziraphale spoke softly.    
“I don’t want you to get hurt by Michael, Gabriel or any one else up there because of our relationship” Aziraphale admitted. Crowley frowned and squeezed the angel’s hand.   
“I’m not going anywhere, angel” Crowley promised. Aziraphale looked over, the fear in his eyes melted away. Leaning forward, Crowley kissed the angel deeply, yet gently. A kiss to show the angel what he said.  _ I’m not leaving.  _

It’s not the first time they’ve shared a kiss. They have  _ The Arrangement _ . It’s the first kiss where there’s a deeper emotion than lust though, and Crowley knows he’s damned to Hell when he realises that he’s in love with the angel.


	2. They Go To Alpha Centauri

There's no Bentley here. There's no first editions here. There's no Ritz, Queen, Crepes or  _ anything _ here. Only two beings, and a planet not too dissimilar from Earth, prior to mankind's existence. 

They knew it was too late when they got to days before Armageddon and couldn't find the antichrist. It should've been possible for beings such as themselves, but it wasn't. The day before Armageddon, they left everything behind to start anew without anyone else. No Beelzebub, Dagon, Hastur or Ligur. No Michael, Gabriel, Metatron or God herself. 

**Location: Alpha Centauri.**

**Inhabitants: 2 - an Angel and a demon.**

Crowley watched as the angel explored the new planet.   
"This is magnificent!" Aziraphale exclaimed. Crowley slowly made his way towards the angel and cupped his cheek. Aziraphale could see the conflict, hidden behind the demon's yellow eyes. 

"Crowley…is everything okay? Is something wrong?" Aziraphale asked, though instead of a response, the demon took a shaky breath and stood up straight.   
"I-I love you" He admitted. Before Aziraphale could respond, Crowley cupped the angel's cheek slightly firmer, before pressing their lips together. 

Immediately, panic filled him.  _ Oh God, oh God, oh fuck. Fucking fuck and fuck.  _ But then, the angel's lips were moving with his own. Crowley felt a hand slide to the dark denim on his hips, a warm body moved impossibly close. 

It could be minutes, it could be hours. Time isn't a concept here, that doesn't matter. Neither Aziraphale nor Crowley want to move. Neither  _ need _ to move. 

Though reluctant, Crowley does eventually separate the kiss. With a shaky breath, he drags his eyes up from the angel's collar, over his pink, puffy lips up to the angel's caring eyes. Aziraphale smiled widely, hugging the demon tightly.   
"You're not upset?" Crowley tried to form a more rational thought in his head but only that could come out.   
"Why on earth would I be upset?" Aziraphale asked, his thumb brushing over Crowley's defined jaw. Crowley shrugged and shifted on the spot.   
"Thought maybe I moved to quick" He mumbled.  
"6000 Years to say it? That, my dear, is slow even by my standards" Aziraphale smiled. Crowley smiled and hugged Aziraphale gently. 


	3. Aziraphale Was in the Burning Bookshop

Crowley had sped there, unaware of the unfolding events. After not getting any answer from the angel, he decided to drive over to find out why. His nightmare was coming to life in front of him. 

Smoke was pouring out of the bookshop door, only amplified by the water being squirted by the fire fighters. Crowley ran into the burning building, not bothering about the mixture of water soaking his clothes and flames burning them.

He heard a cry, up in the bedroom. Crowley was about to leave when he heard it. He charged through recklessly, and found the angel curled up in the room, in a far corner.   
“Angel” Crowley breathed, skidding to his knees in front of Aziraphale, who looks _terrified._   
“I’m here, you’re safe” Crowley promised, carefully wrapping his arms around Aziraphale. The angel fell into his arms, shaking and crying silently. Crowley lifted the angel up.   
“Is it hell fire?” Crowley asked, though he cursed himself for not checking it.   
“I-I don’t know” Aziraphale cried.   
“I got you, angel. I’ll get us out of here” Crowley promised. He smashed the back window and lifted the angel up. 

Crowley fell out of the window backwards, protecting Aziraphale from the fall. 

Crowley heard a slight crack when he landed with a thud, causing only Satan knows what damage to his body. That doesn't matter though, he can fix that. Crowley doesn't think he'd be able to forgive himself if Aziraphale had been trapped and he hadn't checked.

They lay in a cordoned London street, surrounded by flames and smoke, and each other. Crowley was able to calm the angel eventually, and they eventually went to Crowley's flat, where they cuddled close for the rest of the night.

Crowle berated himself that he couldn't stop the angel's nightmares. He had tried everything, all futile. His only hope was that his presence would eventually be enough to calm the angel, but for now, he hopes there is more he can do that he just doesn't know.


	4. They Go To Crowley's Flat After Armageddon is Stopped

Aziraphale sighed as he waited for the bus back to London, resting on the bench.    
“I suppose I should get him to drop me at the bookshop” Aziraphale sighed, looking to the sky.    
“It burned down…remember” Crowley spoke softly. Aziraphale sighed and nodded.    
“You could… stay at my place if you’d like” Crowley offered. Aziraphale smiled and nodded.    
“That would be nice, thank you” Aziraphale smiled, watching as Crowley held his hand out for the bus.   


Arriving at Crowley’s flat, they walked in. Aziraphale watched as Crowley removed his glasses, tossing them aside, where they vanished into the air. Crowley smirked to Aziraphale.   
“I make it bedtime” Crowley smiled. Aziraphale nodded.    
“I will sleep on the sofa” Aziraphale stated.    
“I don’t have one” Crowley responded, walking through to the bedroom.    
“So pick a side” He stated, gesturing to the king size bed that filled the room. Aziraphale nodded and watched as Crowley stripped to his silk underwear before climbing into the bed. Aziraphale removed his jacket, waistcoat and shirt, though his hands hesitated at his vest. He folded the clothes and rested them on the floor before removing his trousers and resting them on the pile. His shoes were beside the pile, and he climbed into the bed.    
  
Crowley fell asleep quickly, snoring away to himself. It took Aziraphale a while longer, but he eventually fell asleep, back to back with Crowley. Through the night, they both rolled over until they were cuddled close together.    


Crowley awoke first, at 8:52:58. He relished in the warmth that Aziraphale emitted, the snake inside of him loves it. He looked down to where Aziraphale’s arms were wrapped around his waist. He knows he  _ should  _ move, to separate from him. He can’t do it though. He loves the feeling of the angel holding him tightly. 

Aziraphale wakes late. Later than usual. 10:45:12. Crowley is content in the angel’s arms, thinking away to himself about potential temptations he could create today.    
“Good Morning” Aziraphale said, attempting to wake himself up. Crowley smiled.    
“Morning” He said softly, turning to face the angel.    
“Sleep well?” Crowley asked.    
“I did, I see now why humans enjoy it so much” Aziraphale said. Crowley smiled and nodded.    
“It’s better when there’s someone else too” Crowley smiled.    
“Waking up alone after though, that’s a killer” He admitted, his smile faltering.    
“I wouldn’t know. I only usually sleep when I'm with you" Aziraphale admitted. Crowley nodded.    
“It’s not my first time, but I know it’s a damn killer. Anyway, what’s the plan for today?” Crowley asked.    
“Well I was kinda hoping that we could move in together…after all that we’ve been through together” Aziraphale admitted, brushing his thumb over Crowley’s jaw.    
“Then you wouldn’t be waking up alone again” Aziraphale smiled. Crowley reached up and took Aziraphale’s hand in his own.    
“I would love it if we live together” Crowley smiled. Reaching up, he kissed Aziraphale, letting the angel lead the kiss. It didn’t take long for Aziraphale to be pinned to the bed, with both naked. Crowley groaned and lifted the angel’s legs over his shoulders, smirking at Aziraphale’s moans and whimpers.    
“Please” Aziraphale whimpered. With little more than a thought, he was prepared for Crowley. The demon pouted up to him.    
“I wanted to do that” He spoke, feigning upset.    
“Maybe next time” Aziraphale responded, biting his lip. Crowley grinned and stood up. He reached down and lined himself up, groaning when a leg wound around his waist. He slowly eased in, not because he didn’t want to hurt the angel - Aziraphale can handle it, he’s an angel. But because Crowley doesn’t want to come immediately. He rests his hand over the beating heart in Aziraphale’s body as he begins to build a rhythm, hitting the sweet spot inside of the angel over and over. 

Crowley’s hands trailed over Aziraphale’s chest, brushing the sensitive nipples a few times. Loud moans would slip through the angel’s almost silent whimpers, making it harder for Crowley to not come immediately.    
“Crowley, I-I…I love you” Aziraphale admitted. Crowley groaned and instantly knew, he’s a goner. He almost crumpled to the floor, barely working the angel to his orgasm. But briefly, Crowley heard a particularly loud moan from the angel, a sure sign that he came.    


Crowley eventually regained enough composure to climb into the bed with Aziraphale and clean them both up.  Laid together in bed, Aziraphale with a plate of crepes that Crowley made appear, he would claim it was a demonic act by stealing them from  _ that  _ place in France, but seeing the smile on Aziraphale’s face is enough. 


End file.
